Sweet Surprise
(unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi enters the scene but is totally confused, as no one is around! After episode: All the characters previously introduced except for Mr. Yeti appear by jumping out. At first, Tiffi is startled, but then she's extremely happy as everyone has come to celebrate her good deeds! Suddenly, Bubblegum Troll popped out of the cake and Olivia yells, "GET HIIIIIIIIIMM!". New things *Colour bombs are encased in marmalade for the first time in level 202 (formerly the previous level before it was redesigned). *Colour bomb cannon is unofficially introduced in level 201, due to redesigning. Levels Sweet Surprise is an easy episode. It has one somewhat hard level: . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Caramel Cove. Gallery Story= A cake in the middle of where.png|A cake in the middle of nowhere? Hoho, anyone here.png|Hoho, anyone here? Btontop.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 201 V5 HTML5.png|Level 201 - |link=Level 201 Level 202 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 202 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 202 Level 202 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 202 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 202 Level 203 V2 HTML5.png|Level 203 - |link=Level 203 Level 204 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 204 - |link=Level 204 Level 205 V3 HTML5.png|Level 205 - |link=Level 205 Level 206 Reality.png|Level 206 - |link=Level 206 Level 207 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 207 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 207 Level 207 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 207 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 207 Level 208 V4 HTML5.png|Level 208 - |link=Level 208 Level 209 V2 HTML5.png|Level 209 - |link=Level 209 Level 210 V2 HTML5.png|Level 210 - |link=Level 210 Level 211 V3 HTML5.png|Level 211 - |link=Level 211 Level 212 V2 HTML5.png|Level 212 - |link=Level 212 Level 213 Reality.png|Level 213 - |link=Level 213 Level 214 V2 HTML5.png|Level 214 - |link=Level 214 Level 215 V3 HTML5.png|Level 215 - |link=Level 215 |-| Champion title= Party Queen.png|Champion title|link=Party Queen |-| Old Map= Sweet Surprise Old Map.png|Old map on Flash Sweet Surprise Map Mobile.png|Old map on mobile (HTML5) |-| Icon= Sweetsurprise.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has the most characters in it with 14 *Mr. Yeti, from Chocolate Mountains, is actually the only character not present after surprising Tiffi. *This was the last episode to feature two timed levels until Toffee Tower while they exitsed. *This entire episode is dedicated to level 200. The ironic thing is that level 200 is actually in episode 14, Caramel Cove, the episode prior to this. *This used to be the first 15-level episode that started with a hard level, level 201. *Despite the Bubblegum Troll being an antagonist, he shows up to join the surprise. *Interestingly, there are not any consecutive levels of the same type in this episode. The second one is Soda Swamp, but level 410 and level 411 are both jelly levels. *The episode background for the mobile devices does not show the other characters. Instead, the number '200' appears on top of the cake. Maybe it's considered for 200 levels in the game. **It is the first episode since Peppermint Palace to have a major change in background when the characters are added for mobile devices. *On web version, this episode's silhouette is green, while on mobile, the silhouette is blue. .]] *This episode breaks the trend of episode openers being candy order levels, as 201 is a jelly level. *When this episode released, the icon of Jelly levels in the map was changed. *Fitting the celebration theme, the new feature introduced in this episode is based around colour bombs (which themselves look like disco balls and appear in the background of another celebration-themed episode). Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Roberta Category:Episodes with Denize Category:Episodes with Allen Category:World finales (HTML5)